crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Twinsanity
The following is a list of quotes from Crash Twinsanity, a video game released in October 2004 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Coco Bandicoot *''"Come here!"'' *''"I'm gonna get ya!"'' *''"You monster! Let my brother go!"'' *''"(gasps)"'' Doctor Neo Cortex *''"Hmmm...mmm."'' *''"Sleep, my insipid angel."'' *''"Crash! Crash! Where are you, big brother? There's something weird going on in the bay. Come see!"'' * "But be careful what you wish for young man." * "Or your wish may come true." *''"Follow me Crash! Stay close and do what I do!"'' *''"It's easy! All too easy."'' *''"It's true! Blondes do have more fun!"'' *''"UGH, I'm okay! The spikes broke my fall."'' *''"Surprised to see me, Crash? Like the fleas in your fur I keep coming back! Three years I spent alone in the frozen Antarctic wastes... and I missed you... and so I've organized a little gathering, like a birthday party except... the exact opposite. And look, all of your friends are here... you are so very popular. Let's start handing out the presents."'' *''"This is from Tiny. This is from Dingodile. Ripper Roo, you shouldn't have! Pinstripe, how thoughtful! Oh dear, two of the same! Don't worry, I kept the receipt."'' *''"Here's one gift you can return!"'' *''"Meet your brand new, hydraulically operated, twin brother, Mecha Bandicoot!"'' *''"How was I N. Gin?"'' *''"Of course I was you fool. Initiate missile attack!"'' *''"Well well, a power crystal."'' *''"Yes, the crystal is mine!"'' *''"Aah! Keep back you weak-minded fool! Avert your gaze or you'll go... cryyystal craaazy!"'' *''"The crystal is mine!"'' *''"Give it to me!"'' *''"Gracious bandicoot! Let go!"'' *''"Meddling mammal!"'' *''"Throw me over there. Trust me. We're pals right?"'' *''"Oh, aren't you two adorable? Let me see, I might have some chocy treats here for you."'' *''"How tiresome."'' *''"You, have to help me Crash! You heard them, they want to destroy our island home! Humiliate and enslave you, and steal my brain! How I envy the simple life of the tribesfolk... living in harmony with Mother Nature: the noble boar, the humble bumblebee... (screams AAAHHH! in terror as a bunch of bumblebees starting round while attacking him)"'' *''"I'm an evil scientist, what do you expect? This isn't a game."'' *''"The Tenth Dimension... yes, YES! In the dark ocean of my intellect swims a magnificent whale of a plan! To the laboratory! We're not beaten yet! The game is on!"'' *''"Come along!"'' *''"Before you rises a cathedral of diabolical genius! Scary, but in the wrong hands this iceberg lair could do much.. GOODNESS in the world. Of course, only I have the key. Observe."'' *''"Follow me! I know... another way."'' *''"The check bounced? Are you sure? Well, the past few years have kind of been slow, Wrath of Cortex didn't do as well as we hoped and-"'' *''"Fish?"'' *''"Mighty Uka Uka!"'' *''"Come! We must make preparations for-"'' *''"It's... probably for you."'' *''"Riches?!"'' *''"Should I?"'' *''"I've ruined the lives of so many, I can't be expected to remember them all."'' *''"But they'll kill me!"'' *''"Crash, I've been like a father to you. I created you, nursed you... tried to destroy you... so what do you say? With my mighty intellect, and your vacuous stupidity, we'll be unbeatable!"'' *''"Come along, to the Psychetron!"'' *''"This... is the Psychetron. Gateway to the infinite dimensions! Beyond our universe, somewhere between the ninth and eleventh dimensions, lies the mysterious tenth demension, and there we must go, in order to confront the evil twins, steal the riches, and restore the natural order of things, with me on top."'' *''"We require six Power Crystals in order to make the leave and we have... four. Hmm, let's see... that isn't enough! All is lost! Unless..."'' *''"This way!"'' *''"To the sea I tell you! Our salvation floats across the briny blue. We must reach N. Gin's battleship and quickly before it sets sail! But how? Think Cortex, think!"'' *''"I have never been so humiliated... no amount of treasure could ever be able to compensate."'' *''"My Crystals!!"'' *''"Ruined! Thanks to perky here. Must be repaired, and only one person can fix it, my niece, Nina Cortex. Isn't she delightful...? It's obvious I've made a few adjustments here--- and there. Quickly! To my private dirigible! Set a course for Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil."'' *''"I . . . hate bandicoots."'' *''"They've found us! To the airship, quickly!"'' *''"Let her go! Take me instead!"'' * "Wait! I think... I remember now. The way it... happened..." * "I was eight years old and the most popular student in the academy. Ah, yes... how they loved me. It was my first experiment with the Evolvo-Ray. My subjects: my two pet parrots, Victor and Moritz. The only creatures that I didn't loathe or eat. The experiment was proceeding as planned, when suddenly..." * "My parrots were gone! Lost, amongst the Infinite Dimensions. I was heartbroken. Oh, how I missed those twins... and how I longed to see them again..." '' *"Madame Amberly."'' *''"I'm an evil scientist!"'' *''"Well well well apparently you little rascals have been very busy since the last we saw each other." *"True. Now... Playtime is over! Victor! Moritz! Back in your cage, you naughty boys!"'' *"You know, Crash, for all these years, I was wrong about you. Your creation was a mistake, and your existence was a constant reminder of that mistake. But now I learned something from all of this: I learned that you can't get run away from your mistakes, but you can bury them! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR RIDICULOUS FACE AGAIN!!!" *''"I love my airship. It's the only way to fly."'' *''"My daughter, uhhhhhh...... NIECE!!!!!"'' *''"We must do something! Think Cortex, think!"'' Aku Aku *''"It is I, Aku Aku. My duty is to protect you. You may summon me by breaking open these crates. Call me thrice, and I shall grant you special powers."'' *''"Uka Uka, wait! An evil greater than even yours threatens to destroy this world."'' *''"Divided we are but two magical masks. Join me, and together we shall defeat this evil infestation."'' *''"The Aku-Uka brothers, together again."'' *''"Doctor Cortex, what have you done?"'' *''"If we deliver him to the Evil Twins, perhaps they will spare us."'' Uka Uka *''"Free, AGAIN!"'' *''"Who has freed me from my icy tomb? My my, can it be? Crash and Cortex? I don't know whether to kiss you, or KILL you!'' *''"I SHALL RETURN!"'' *''"NOOOOOO! That's my job!"'' *''"I like a challenge, I accept! This should be fun!" *"WHO ARE THESE EVIL UPSTARTS?!"'' *''"That's a risk I'm willing to take!"'' Skunk *''"Hey, hey, hey! Yeah, you! I've been doing this for ten stinkin' years: back and forward, back and forward, AND I'M SICK OF IT! Well, I'm not gonna do it no more!"'' Dingodile *''"Lunch?" '' *''"Treasure, eh? Bonsai!" '' *''"Cozy, ain't it? Rumor is you two got your mitts in some nifty treasure, and I wanna piece of that pie!" '' Doctor N. Gin *''"Doctor Cortex, you are magnificent!"'' *''"Yes, we are rich!"'' *"OHHHHHHH!!!!" The Evil Twins *''"Ooh, that feels good. I was burstin' in there!" *"Cower you fools, before the awesome might of... The Evil Twins." '' *''"Chocy Treats!" '' *''"We've got some good news and some bad. The bad; were going to destroy your precious islands. The good... you won't be around to see it." '' *''"Oh, you wanna play mind games!? OK tough guy! Let's play mind games..." '' *''" This is the part where you go running and screaming." '' *''"Catch you later brainiac!" '' *''"We've been taking in the sights of N. Sanity Island here, nice digs, so much to see, so much to destroy! You got the native village, the lava caves, the totem gods. Yeh, back in the tenth dimension we don't have anything as near as good the Totem Gods, you know it's almost as if they're alive." '' *''"Almost- EXACTLY as if they're alive."'' *''"Yeah yeah, whatever. Skip to the good bit." '' *''Fools! You thought these two body toys could defeat us!? We are MASTERS of the Infinite Dimensions, with power over reality itself!'' *''And RICHES beyond imagination!'' *''Riches? What's wrong with you!? Always bringing up the riches...!'' *''"You don't remember us, do ya, Doctor?" '' *''"You ruined our lives! Allow us to return the favor." '' *''"Your failed experiment sent two innocent parrots to THE TENTH DIMENSION!" '' *''"The subversive reversive radioactive conditions here sharpened our skills and deformed our fragile, eggshell minds."'' *''"What am I doing? Curse my regimented upbringing! That's it, Cortex! You wanna make up for lost time and play with your pets? So be it."'' *''"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!" '' *''"Oh boy! I do love roast chicken!"'' *''"Now this is one heck of an ending..."'' *''"Hey, hey! So this is how the rich and the ugly fly!'' *''"Oh stewardess, could I have another bag of those spicy peanuts?"'' Madame Amberly *''"You are in detention!"'' *''"So, baby Cortex is all grown-up. I see you found employment as a barber."'' *''"An evil scientist, are we? To me, you'll always be a little worm!"'' *''"Oh, is the crybaby going to cry?"'' Rusty Walrus *''"Ahhh, yummy, fresh meat for my pot."'' *''"Come back here, naughty meat!"'' Farmer Ernest *''"Oh, Crash. The farmer's market is tomorrow. And my wumpa trees won't grow. For my orchard is riddled with greedy worms. If you rid my land of these pests, I'll give you this power crystal."'' Category:Quotes Category:Crash Twinsanity